1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to radiology imaging tools, and more particularly to a diagnostic kit, radiopaque grid tool and method for performing diagnostic and interventional procedures within a body cavity.
2. Background of Prior Art
The negative effect of improper radiopaque imaging is well known in the prior art. Therefore there is a need for a new and improved radiopaque kit, tool and method for helping to define an optimal intraosseous location for performing diagnostic and interventional procedures within a body cavity.